


Her Laugh Makes It All Better

by ToughGirlGGBG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU: got to be 18 to be in the gym challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughGirlGGBG/pseuds/ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Everytime Hop seems to feel down, or too focused on something, her laugh always seems to make him feel better.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 44





	Her Laugh Makes It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything in a long time! I hope you enjoy this cute little idea I came up with! I may make it multichapter later, I'm not quite sure yet. 
> 
> Also! Gloria's team is based on the one I used in my game! And I named her mum Cara!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hop remembers seeing Gloria, well, more accurately being scared by her, right before they battled against one another. But he really only remembers it because the amber-eyed girl had scared the shite out of him. Of course, as he held a gloved hand to his chest, he couldn't help but smile as she giggled. He was so focused on forming a plan for their battle that he hadn't heard her approach and jump on him from behind in a hug.

Watching her laugh made his day so much better. It also gave him a chance to really take her in while she was distracted. He noticed that her brown hair had grown noticeably longer and was now laying over her shoulder. She had it a little bit messy, some bits were in front of her, and some was behind, but he was one to talk about messy hair. His purple hair was always sticking up all over the place like a flower bulb. When they were kids, Gloria once laughed, just as she is now, and compared him to a Petilil.

As she finally stopped laughing, the two talked about how scared they were.

"Do you really think we can do it, Hop?" Gloria asked as she played with her hair. Bringing it all onto one side.

"I reckon we can, Glo. You're against Marnie, and I'm against some other bloke. We can do this for sure. I'm going to be the next champ. And you-" he pushed her slightly, "are my rival. We have to battle it out one last time before I knock Lee on his arse." Gloria laughed once again, and Hop's heart melted.

________________________

Shortly after, they were on the field, and Gloria had somehow wiped out his team already. She was stunned as she looked at her Rillaboom, hard to believe she was just a small Grookey way back in Postwick, as Hop held the pokéball that held his Inteleon close to his chest. Even though he was shaking with sadness and disappointment in himself, he was more worried about Leon. What would happen to him? What would his brother think of him? Arceus he was going to drag Lee's name through the mud just like Bede- 

But Hop was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard that lovely yell of his name.

"Gloria... Thanks, mate. I'm really glad you were the one here with me." He ended his sentence with a smile and his arms behind his head, just like always.

As he sat in his changing room, staring at the ground, he was surprised when he was knocked off the bench by his childhood friend. Her arms wrapping around him from behind.

"You did amazing, Hop... I'm so proud of you..." He couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand over the ones she had wrapped around him...

"Thank you, Gloria. Really." He could feel her arms tighten around him as she squeezed him and smiled. He just knew she was giving a big smile as he heard that familiar laugh and felt her lips press a quick peck to his cheek.

________________________

Once again, he was surprised as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes as they battled Eternatus with the legendary sword and shield Pokémon. Her face held such determination as she wiped dirt from her cheeks; a small cut was placed on her chin on the left as well, most likely something cut her when Leon's Charizard tried to protect them with his wings. He was instantly angrier at the legendary Pokémon that they were fighting.

Soon though, it was weak enough that Gloria was able to throw a pokéball at it and capture it. As soon as the ball had made its way back to her hand, Hop was at her side to capture as she fell forward from exhaustion. She had fought Chairmen Rose and a legendary Pokémon, TWICE! Her team was all knocked out, but her rainbow swirled Alcremie remained. Hop quickly rounded up all of the injured, knocked out Pokémon and healed them as he allowed Gloria to rest against him. Once Rillaboom was revived, he gave her some potions to distribute. While he just kept holding Gloria. "Ya know..." Hop started. He felt Gloria shift slightly to look at him, and all he was thinking was, _Say something sweet! Something romantic!_

But what came out was:

"How for the love of Arceus are you so _stupid_ but yet so recklessly brave?! There is a difference between bravery and stupidity, you know!"

Whelp. Good job, Hop. You _TOTALLY NAILED THAT._

But Hop could feel his anger towards her, recklessly running headfirst into the fray quickly drain as he heard her laugh echo around them.

________________________

As Hop watched Gloria make her way to the field, he made his way to the stands, quickly taking a seat behind Gloria's mum and her Munchlax and beside his own mum.

"Have I missed anything??" He asked as he already saw Leon's Aegislash and Gloria's Boltund on the field. Gloria's mum seemed confused as she saw the lightning dog run towards the sword Pokémon. "Her Boltund knows crunch, which is super effective against Aegislash." Hop quickly explained, and when Gloria's mum shot him, an eyebrow raised look that matched Gloria's perfectly, he just shrugged. "Hard to explain." He heard his mum chuckle too.

"Don't worry, Cara. I still don't understand and Leon's been Champion for ten years now!" Hop scoffed.

"Won't be Champion for much longer! Gloria's got this in the bag! Look! He's on his second last Pokémon while she still has five left!" Sure enough, Boltund was the first knocked out, but that was alright.

Before he knew it, Hop witnessed Gloria's Drednaw use max rockfall against Charizard, a move that was four times effective against Charizard! Hop couldn't believe it! No one had ever thought about using a Pokémon like Drednaw before, many only focusing on using water instead of a rock type attack! Hop smiled and cheered as Gloria's face covered the screen. Smiling big as she listened to Leon's speech, and then he heard it. It was barely audible over the cheers and shocked noises of the crowd. Some were even booing at her! But Hop could hear it. He could hear her laugh from so far in the stands. She was happy. And so was he.

________________________

Hop was waiting for her in the Slumbering Weald and was ecstatic when she showed up and put back the rusted sword and shield. He was waiting for her once again as Zacian and Zamazenta chose them as trainers, and Hop could honestly say he wasn't too upset when Zamazenta fell to Gloria's newly acquired Zacian.

And when Hop was appointed Sonia's new assistant, he couldn't have been happier. And when he ran to Gloria and picked her up and swung her in a circle, he couldn't help but smile as her hands rested on his shoulders and she laughed.

________________________

"Oi! Professor!" Hop was startled as he looked up and vaguely saw Gloria walk into the lab where he was now helping Sonia.

"Not a professor quite yet!" He laughed. When he stood up fully, he noticed that Gloria was in a new outfit. A black leather jacket, a black and white leather bag replaced her brown one, a green dress, black boots, and her hair was twisted in front of her... A new pink lipstick was on her lips... And for some reason, Hop wished it was on his as well... "So! Gloria! Ahem." He placed an elbow on his desk but stumbled forward when the papers he had placed on the table decided to slide out from under his elbow and cause him to stumble forward and almost fall. But he quickly straightened himself up and cleared his throat. Crossing his arms.

"You alright, Hop? Your face is all red." He nodded.

"I'm okay! Totally aces, Glo!" She was going to put a wrist on his forehead, but he quickly smacked it away. "What can I do for you?" Gloria adjusted the straps on her bag.

"I'm heading out to the Isle of Armor now, and I just wanted to stop in and say goodbye before I left. And well... Wanted to see if you'll see me off? If you're not busy, of course!" She added the last part quickly, and Hop felt his heart squeeze.

"Of course, I'm not too busy! Don't be so silly!" He smiled, and he saw her relax.

"Alright. Cool. Shall we?" She gestured at the door, and he walked over to her, offering his arm, and she gladly took it.

"We shall!" He puffed his chest out a bit, and she laughed. Arceus, how he missed that laugh. They hadn't been able to see much of each other that often. He was busy with the lab, and she was busy with her Champion duties… he understood.

As they approached the station, Hop realized how odd they looked with one another. He was in his jean jacket with the fur, a black shirt with a Wooloo on it, track pants that rode up enough that you saw his Yamper socks, Sonia's personal favourite from his collection, and runners. Meanwhile, Gloria was dolled up to the nines!

"What's with the new look?" He asked, gesturing at the new dress.

"Oh, this? Leon said it would be good if I started to dress up more in public, you know, paparazzi and all… it's absolute shite Hop! I hate it!" Gloria groaned and just leaned more into Hop's side as he laughed.

"I remember Lee always complaining about it. That's why his Champion uniform just became his main clothing. Didn't want to have to worry about all the different things people would think." Gloria nodded.

"I thought about doing that, and I am very much leaning towards that idea. But I do kind of like how I look in this. But... What do you think, Hop?" She let go of his arm and stood in front of him, kind of doing a bit of a twirl. He smiled. A loving look in his eye that she always seemed to miss, but everyone else saw.

"Gloria... I think you look absolutely stunning." He walked over and placed his hands on her waist. Kiss her you, idiot! He thought to himself.

"Thanks, Hop." She smiled, and she seemed to lean forward, and Hop only had one thing on his mind... That dark pink lipstick that he, for some reason, now wanted to have on his own lips.

Just as the two were about to kiss, they were interrupted by the man at the gate asking for her Isle of Armor pass, and soon she was on the train. Leaving Hop with a much too quick peck on the lips that left him wholly unsatisfied- _wait_. Hop stopped in his tracks.

She'd kissed him.

Gloria. Kissed. HIM!

"I KISSED GLORIA!" Hop yelled into the sky as he pumped his fist in the air, and he could swear he heard her laughter in the air.


End file.
